Wrench
A Wrench is a general purpose tool. The Wrench is generally used to repair many objects and can also be utilized as a weapon. In some games in the Battlefield series, the wrench serves as a tool to repair vehicles, in some cases inheriting the Repair Tool name. Aside from that, the wrench is used as an identifying icon for kits that feature the Repair Tool in the Battlefield series. |-|BF1942 = Battlefield 1942 The Wrench is a gadget issued to the Engineer Kit in Battlefield 1942. It is capable of repairing friendly or neutral vehicles, with a limited repair amount before it needs to cooldown. Gallery File:BF1942 wrench.png|The Battlefield 1942 wrench |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam The Wrench is a gadget issued to the Engineer Kit in Battlefield Vietnam. It functions similar to Battlefield 1942, having to cooldown after a designated amount of time after repairing. Gallery File:BFV_NVA_WRENCH.PNG|North Vietnamese and Viet Cong wrench in Battlefield Vietnam File:BFV_US_WRENCH.PNG|American and South Vietnamese wrench in Battlefield Vietnam |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The HOFF-3 Wrench is issued to the Engineer kit in Battlefield 2. After a short animation, where the user widens the mouth of the wrench, the player can use it to repair friendly or neutral vehicles. It can also rebuild bridges which have been damaged or destroyed by C4 or other explosives. Gallery File:BF2 wrench.jpg|The Battlefield 2 wrench Wrench Third-Person BF2 Render.png|The Wrench model. |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes The Supreme Wrench in is a widget featured in Battlefield Heroes, functioning in a similar manner to bandages. Once activated, they restore vehicle armor over a brief period of time. Only the driver of a vehicle may repair it. Wrenches also put out fires caused by Burning Bullets. Should the vehicle receive further damage, the repair effect is cancelled. Each wrench has a limited number of uses, and must be purchased with Valor Points. Only one kind of wrench can be equipped at a time. |-|BF1943 = Battlefield 1943 The Wrench is a blunt weapon and vehicle repair tool in Battlefield 1943 for the USMC (M12 variant) and IJN (Type 12 variant) Infantry kits. Used against infantry, it is a one-hit kill, just like all melee weapons in the game. Gallery File:Wrench-1-.jpg|A wrench repairing a Sherman in Battlefield 1943 File:Wrench.png|A wrench being wielded by a Japanese soldier |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 The Repair Tool is a vehicle repair gadget and melee weapon in Battlefield 1 Singleplayer In "Through Mud and Blood", the Repair Tool is collected by Daniel Edwards from Finch after he is killed in action. He can potentially trade the repair tool for other gadgets. Although this puts Black Bess in danger of being destroyed in combat, replacement tools can often be found in weapon crates. Multiplayer , , |cost = (Support) |slot = Gadget/Special ability |feature = *Allows operator to repair own vehicle internally |level = Default (Tanker, Pilot) |damage = 50 (80 headshot) |arestore= }} The Repair Tool is used by the Tanker, Pilot, and Support classes. As before, the repair tool allows players to repair friendly vehicles from outside, inflict damage to enemy vehicles, repair map placements, and attack enemy soldiers. Multiple players can repair the same vehicle more quickly, but at a reduced individual rate. The repair tool grants tankers and pilots the ability to repair the vehicle they are operating from within, reminiscent of the wrench's function in Battlefield Heroes. Armor is regained in 20 point increments every five seconds for heavy armored ground vehicles, and in 25 point increments for air vehicles. During internal repair, the vehicle cannot be operated by the player, leaving tracked ground vehicles stationary and air vehicles gliding. Wheeled vehicles may be driven forward or backward, but cannot be steered. Internal repair can be cancelled by enemy fire, or by the player performing any other action. Other vehicle occupants can continue to use other seats as normal. Although internal repair is intended primarily for tankers and pilots, supports with a repair tool equipped and occupying the driver seat can also do internal repairs. Modular damage to vehicles can be repaired internally by going through one repair cycle. However, externally repairing such damage can only be done by returning the vehicle to full health. Although it can be used for attack, the repair tool deals little damage to vehicles and horses, and the player still carries a standard melee weapon for assailing infantry. Unlike dedicated melee weapons, the repair tool can inflict greater damage with headshots, and can kill targets without entering a takedown, but also without claiming dogtags. The user must land precise blows with the repair tool, as it lacks the wide hit area of melee weapons. The model is that of a combination open-ended wrench and hammer, and resembles a "takedown tool" for the MG 13 machine gun.MG 13 Take Down Wrench & Combo Tool - International Military Antiques Gallery Repair Tool idle BF1.jpg|Repair Tool in the hands of a Support. Repair Tool repairing vehicle anim. BF1.jpg|Repairing a RNAS Armored Car Repair Tool striking anim. BF1.jpg|Striking the Hammer. |-|BFV = Battlefield V A Wrench appears as one of several tools available from the Toolbox in Battlefield V. It is used when constructing metal fortifications, such as barbed wire and tank traps, as well as static emplacements such as Heavy Machine Guns. Trivia *The game originally had four wrenches: Crude, Regular, Fine, and Splendid. Each had healed a different amount of health over different periods of time. All four were replaced by the Supreme Wrench in December 2009. Battlefield 1 *During the Battlefield 1 beta, the repair tool could "repair" horses, as they are considered vehicles. :*This still appears to be possible in the released game when a teammate is riding the injured horse. Otherwise, the user will strike the horse, inflicting damage. *In Battlefield 1 the repair tool was originally intended for the Medic class.Battlefield 1 Classes Q&A- Battlefield References ru:Гаечный ключ Category:Melee Weapons Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1943 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Heroes Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Vehicle Repair Items